The Biostatistics/Bioinformatics Core for The University of Texas MD Anderson Cancer Center SPORE in Brain Cancer is a comprehensive, multilateral resource for the design of basic science experiments and clinical trials, and appropriate statistical analysis ofthe resulting data. The Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core incorporates sound experimental design principles that enhance interpretability of study results, . performs data analyses using appropriate methodology, and contributes to interpretation of results through written reports and frequent interaction with project investigators. Thus, from inception to reporting, translational experiments benefit from SPORE resources which are used to augment existing M.D. Anderson Cancer Center Biostatistics and Bioinformatics resources. The Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core collaborates with all project investigators to facilitate the timely publication of all data collected under the Brain Cancer SPORE program. To serve all proposed SPORE Projects, as well as the Career Development and Developmental Research Programs, the Biostatistics/Bioinformatics Core has the following objectives: Provide biostatistics and bioinformatics expertise in the design and conduct of laboratory experiments and clinical trials arising from the research proposed in this application, Provide biostatistics and bioinformatics analysis and interpretation of all data collected under the SPORE Projects, Developmental Projects, and other Cores, and Collaborate and assist all project investigators with the publication of scientific results. RELEVANCE: DO NOT EXCEED THE SPACE PROVIDED. Appropriate statistical analysis ofthe data resulting from translational research and the publication of the information is critical to the advancement and distribution of scientific information, through which the outcome of patients with malignant gliomas will be improved.